An Evening With The Hudsons
by Gio Poynter
Summary: A fluffy future finchel one-shot.


**Hey! Another finchel one-shot here! Yay! Again, i'm sorry if i made any mistakes, i'm new here. Hope you enjoy it (:**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, i don't own any of them.**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, please! Come watch Snow White with me!" Lily asked Finn.<p>

"Finn!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen. "Stop watching TV and give your daughter some attention!"

"But it's the last game of the season!" He appeared on the kitchen, followed by Lily.

Rachel put her hands on her hips and gave him a disapproval look.

"See that look, Lily?" Finn asked his daughter and she nodded. "That's mom's bossy look. It means that you have to do everything she says or..."

"Or what?" Lily wided her eyes.

"Or you'll be in some serious trouble" Rachel answered.

"So, Daddy's gonna watch Snow White with me, right?"

"Yes, he is" Rachel said and Finn sighed.

"Hm, if you think about it, our family is kinda like Snow White." Finn said. "I'm the Prince, Mommy is Snow White and you're our one and only dwarf. Although... Rachel really looks like a dwarf too"

Rachel pretended to be offended "That's only because you're too tall"

He leaned to give her a quick kiss and Lily pulled his shirt impatiently.

"Okay, let's go" Finn sighed "Dinner's almost ready"

"Wait! Stop right there, missy!" Rachel called her daughter back "Did you do your homework?"

"Yes. Daddy helped me with Math" Lily answered her mother.

"Your dad? Finn Hudson?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at her husband "With Math?"

"Math for kids is so freaking simple!" He explained.

"Also, i had to draw the people i love and i drew my family!" Lily ran to her bedroom and got back with a paper in her hands. There were four couples holding hands and a little person in the middle of them "Here is grandma Carole and grandpa Burt, grandpa Hiram and grandpa LeRoy, uncle Kurt and uncle Blaine, you and daddy and i'm the in the middle!"

"Oh honey, this looks so beautiful!" Rachel hugged Lily. Her daughter was so cute "Now, go watch Snow White with your dad while i cook"

* * *

><p>During the dinner, Rachel was talking about Broadway as usual when Lily interrupted her.<p>

"Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?"

Rachel looked and smiled at her husband "Well, we both studied at the same school. But, we _really_ met each other when we joined Glee Club"

"What's a Glee Club?"

"It's a club where there's a lot of people singing" Finn explained to his daughter.

"Finn and i were the lead singers and we won many competitions"

"And how did you fell in love? Was it like Snow White and the Prince?" Their daughter asked, curious.

"Well, at first your mom was kinda obsessed with me" Finn giggled.

"Hey!" Rachel giggled too. "I was not obsessed, i was in love. That'as different thing"

"Yeah. At first we were just friends, but then i realised i wanted more than that"

"Break a leg" Rachel reminded that day at Regionals and they smiled at each other. He mouthed a 'i love you' to her.

"Tell me more!" Their daughter insisted.

"After that, your dad proposed to me in the auditorium, the place where we had our first kiss"

"Kisses are disgusting"

"Keep thinking like that, i don't wanna see you kissing anyone" Finn said and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay, now tell me how i was born" Lily asked, excited.

There was a minute of an uncomfortable silence. Both of them didn't know what to say in that moment.

Finn looked at his plate "Oh look, i finished dinner!" He stood up and left the room.

"Well..." Rachel was so not ready to have that kind of talk with her daughter "You were born out of love"

"But, how?" Lily looked at Rachel with her big brown eyes.

"Honey, you'll understand when you get older" Rachel tried to get rid of the subject.

"But, i wanna understand it now!" Lily argued.

"No, young lady. Now you will finish your dinner and get ready to sleep because you have school tomorrow"

"Okay..." She sighed.

* * *

><p>After singing to Lily, Rachel watched her daughter sleep peacefully. Finn hugged her from the back and kissed her neck.<p>

"We did pretty good, didn't we?" She asked.

"Yeah, we did"

"Wanna try to make another one?" Rachel turned her head and smirked at him.

"You bet i do"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think? Please, send me some reviews. I have to know your opinion<strong>

**xoxo**


End file.
